The Future Is Not Set In Stone
by Angel Dust Fury
Summary: Edited and Revised! Since the defeat of Voldemort Harry had his future planned out. He was to graduate, become an Auror, marry Ginny Weasley, and have children. That was until a young boy appears in the middle of the Great Hall and tells him different.
1. Boy In the Great Hall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

This story will contain slash and implied mpreg. This story will most likely be short so therefore the chapters in length will be short as well.

**Even though this story is old, people keep complaining about the grammar and spelling so I just decided to edit and revise the whole thing. **

**Chapter 1: The Boy In The Great Hall**

Harry scanned the Great Hall at dinner. In just a few weeks he will be leaving Hogwarts for good. He already taken his NEWTS and is awaiting his results to apply for Auror training. He looked towards Ginny. They have been going out for almost a year and a half and they were still going strong. He then look towards his friends who has been with him through thick and thin even at the Final Battle.

Voldemort was defeated but unfortunately there was causalities. Tonks was killed by a stray Killing Curse. Moody and Mundungus was also killed. Luckily the casualties didn't involve any students. There was also causalities on the darkside. Remus and Fenir Greyback fought literally tooth and nail and Remus came out victorious getting his revenge. Bellatrix Lestrage was killed by surprisingly Hermione Granger. _She was definitely caught on a bad day._ Harry thought. Lucius Malfoy did not come out of the battle alive. He was killed by his own son. Draco Malfoy is still reeling from not only that his father was dead but he was the one to kill him. He's been in therapy ever since. _But he's still a git._

"..ry! Harry! Earth to Harry!" Harry jumped.

"What Mione! You scared the shit out of me!" he yelled.

"We've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes. You okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry nodded. "Yeah just thinking about the upcoming weeks."

"Yeah mate, only a few more weeks and we are out of here!" Ron said.

"Yeah I can't believe it. You still going to work at the twin's joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did want to be an Auror but after the battle, that's the last thing I want to do."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I understand Ron but there are still Deatheaters out there and I won't stop until they're all captured."

Ron was about to respond before a bright light blinded the occupants. It disappears as quickly as it came and there stood a boy no more than 13 years old. He looked around the students in the Great Hall until he saw one face that stood out to him. The boy's eyes met with the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Dad?"

Before Harry could respond the boy eyes rolled back in his head and fainted in the middle of the Great Hall.


	2. The Infirmary

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2: The Infirmary**

_"Ennervate!"_

The boy opened his eyes and nearly jumped from the bed. He saw Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall and surprisingly calmed down.

"Grandfather, grandmother what's going on? Why am I in the infirmary?"

For a man who just about seen and heard everything. He wasn't expecting that to come out of the boy's mouth. McGonagall looked equally shocked.

"You..you fainted in the Great Hall. We are your grandparents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well yeah. Not my biologically. Dad decided to make you my grandparents since you guys were the closest of grandparents he had.

"What's your name son?" McGonagall asked.

"Brian."

Dumbledore beamed. "Harry named you after me."

Brian looked confused. "How did you know he's my dad. You didn't know you were my grandparents."

Dumbledore smiled. "There's no mistaken those green eyes and you called him Dad in the Great Hall. Tell me Brian how did you get here?"

Brain looked down. "I messed with Aunt Mione's timetuner. Even though my dad told me not to I was curious. What year is it here?"

"It's 1998." McGonagall answered.

Brian gasped. "That's 5 years before I was born!"

"How old are you Brian?" she asked.

"Thirteen. I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Ah a Ravenclaw. Your father must be proud."

Brian nodded. "Dad thinks Iris is going to be a Slytherin."

"Iris? Your little sister?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, she's 5. She can con Dad out of anything."

"Sounds like a Slytherin to me." McGonagall laughed.

"And what about your mum dear?" Madam Promfrey asked coming from her office.

"I don't have a mum."

"I'm so sorry son."

"No. I mean I don't have a mum. Period."

" So how did you..?"

"My Papa. He gave birth to me."

McGonagall looked confused. "Harry gave birth to you?"

Brian shook his head. "No! My Papa did." _Were people really this dumb in 1998?_

"Your dad is gay?"

Brian nodded.

"Ah." _Miss Weasley is in for a rude awakening._

"So who is your papa?" Dumbedore asked.

"Brian?"

Brian looked up at him.

"Severus Snape."

The group heard a thump behind them. They turned around to see Harry Potter fainted on the floor.


	3. This Can't Be Happening

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

SilverYaoiHellion: I'm glad you like the what I call the "mpreg reversal". As much as I like mpreg stories i'm tired of seeing Harry getting pregnant just because he's the young one in the relationship. I decided to switch it up.

Windlg: Severus whereabouts will be answered in this chapter. :D

SeulWolfe: Yes we definitely know Harry and Severus are meant to be. Snarry forever!

Read and Review people.

**Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening**

All three looked at Brian shell shocked. Then back at Harry who was still lying on the floor. Then back at Brian. Dumbledore was the first to recover.

"Um...Brian?"

"Yes?"

"Severus Snape.."

"Yes?"

"Gave birth to you."

"Yep."

Dumbledore nodded and remained silent. McGonagall levitated Harry to the bed beside Brian. They heard a snort, then snickering, next they know they are hearing full blown hysterical laughter. They turn around to see Madam Pomfrey holding her stomach laughing like a manic.

"Who..who..who would have every thought in a million years..that that.." her laughter took over her voice once again.

Hearing the laughter Harry woke up and looked around. He looked dazed and confused until he finally remember what he heard. He exclaimed and jumped out of the bed.

"How..when..S..Snape?! When the fuck did that happen?!" _This can't be happening. This just cannot be happening._

"Language Mr. Potter!" McGonagall scolded.

"To hell with language! You'll shit bricks to if you were in my position!" Harry screamed.

That shut McGonagall up.

"Harry.." Dumbledore started.

"No! This doesn't suppose to happen! I suppose to marry Ginny and become an Auror. Have kids with her not with Snape!"

"Ginny?! Ginny Weasley?! That's who you were dating?" Brian asked.

"Am dating." Harry corrected.

"Papa was right. You were clueless back then. Even all of Hogwarts knew. Well according to Papa."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad Ginny isn't who you think she was..is..whatever."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well she...well...okay dad you know like a muggle car?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's just say she's been driven around the block a few times."

There were a couple of snorts and snickers heard around the room. Harry had a blank expression on his face.

"What? I don't understand."

Brian sighed. "Okay let's try this again. Next example. She likes to ride the guys' "broom handles". Get it."

"Well she is a Qudditch player."

The group groaned as Brian slapped his forehead. _Now I know why Papa always prayed that Iris and I doesn't get Daddy's brains._

Getting tired of playing around the subject Brian walked up to his dad and grabbed his shoulders.

"Okay Dad, I'm going to tell it to you straight (no pun intended). GINNY IS SLEEPING AROUND. SHE IS CHEATING ON YOU. SHE SPREADS HER LEGS MORE THAN A HIPPOGRIFF SPREADS THEIR WINGS. SHE MAKES HOOKERS LOOK LIKE VIRGINS! GET IT NOW!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Harry gaped. _Well I think the stone finally sunk_. Brian thought.

"I...I...I need to sit down." And like a zombie he sat down on the bed.

"Sorry to break it to you Dad but you needed to know the girl you call your treasure is nothing but trash. Plus you have a crush on Papa anyways."

Harry gasped. " I don't not!"

"Yes you do. You told me that you had the hots for Papa since your 5th year."

"I..I..okay I had a small crush on him but that was over and done with. He's a git. Always have been always will be."

"Well obviously he stops being a git because you do marry him."

"Well he has a point." Dumbledore said.

"So Grandfather where is Papa?"

"Grandfather!?"

He turned to his dad. "Yeah you made him and Professor McGonagall my grandparents."

"Ah. I knew you guys had a thing going on."

"Ah..well Harry.." Dumbledore started.

"Uh Dad, Grandfather's gay."

"WHAT!"

Harry looked at the blushing Dumbledore.

"Ah ha!" Pomfrey said. "Pay up Minerva!" McGonagall took out a few gallons from her robes and put it in Pomfrey's waiting hands.

Dumbledore looked at his colleagues with shock and surprise.

"You betted on this?"

"Well..." McGonagall started.

"Anyways they're not together. Though it was funny when Papa found out about Grandfather."

"And how was that?"

Brian blushed. "He found you in a...compromising position."

No one made a sound though Dumbledore's face was as red as the Weasley's hair.

"That's was waaaay too much information." Harry said.

"Haha. Now where's Papa?"

"He's down in his rooms. He's making a complex potion and decided to eat dinner there."

"Well I want see him."

"I don't know about that Brian."

"Please Dad? I want to see him."

Harry sighed. "Fine but if I get detention til graduation then you're grounded."

"Yeah yeah yeah c'mon!" Brian said grabbing Harry's hand and headed down to the dungeons. Before he knew it Harry was in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin.

_Hello sir_. Brian spoke in Paseltongue.

Salazar stared at the boy.

_Another one? Who are you?_

_I'm Brian. I'm the son of Harry Potter and Severus Snape._

There was a thud from the painting as Harry saw Salazar Slytherin wither down his painting after fall face first into it.

"He's down for the count." Brian said.

Harry knocked on the door. _This is going to be sweet!_

The door swung open revealing an irate Potions professor.

"Potter!" he sneered. "What the occasion that you have decided to grace me with your presence?"

"Our son." Harry said looking smug.

Snape looked down at the child in front of him. There was no mistaken that he was a mix between Potter and himself.

"Hi Papa."

Harry watched several emotions run through Snape's face. Then without disappointing, Snape's face went pale (more pale than usual) and hit the floor with a thud.

"Well..at least you didn't tell him he gave birth to me. He probably would have skip fainting and just died on the spot."

Harry nodded as he levitated Snape inside his rooms.


	4. Harry Has A Little Fun

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Believe me if I did the Snarry fans would have been very happy.

Big Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my story. It's the fuel that keeps me going!

Veracityrules: I'm not sure if I can stretch the story out as far as I already got it but you did give me an idea. Thanks so much. :D

**Chapter 4: Harry Has A Little Fun**

Harry levitated Snape's body on the couch while Brian closed the door. Turning back to his parents he saw a mischievous smile on his dad's face.

"Uh..dad?"

Harry gave his son a Slytherin grin.

"Follow my lead." He whispered a few things to his son and then decided to wake up Snape. _I'm so getting Crucio'd for this._

_"Ennervate!"_

Snape woke up with a groan. He took one look at Potter and sat up immediately.

"Potter!" he hissed. "What are you doing in my rooms?!"

Harry smiled.

"Well Love, you fainted at the door when I introduced you our son. Isn't he handsome! He looks just like you! Well except for the eyes and the nose! _Thank God my genes won out for the nose. _

Snape looked at his son but before he could answer he found his lap full of Harry. He struggled but once Harry put his arms around his neck, he was as good as being glued to him.

"Potter get off me!"

"Awww honeybunch! You don't want to fight in front of our son now do we?" He said nuzzling his face in Snape's hair.

Brian was doing his best to hold back his laughter.

"Potter this is sexual harassment!" he said as he kept struggling to get Harry off of him. "The Headmaster will-"

"Do absolutely nothing my little love bunny. He is Brian's Grandfather after all."

"Potter if you do not get off of me I will hex you into oblivion!"

"Without a wand? Unless you're talking about this wand." he squeezes Snape's crotch. "If so then you can hex me or do whatever you want to me." he whispered.

Snape's face went from pale to candy apple red. Before he could retort there was a knock at the door. Brian opened it to reveal a smiling Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"Headmaster would you get him off me! This is sexual harassment!"

But the Headmaster just kept smiling.

"But Severus he's your future husband. I doubt that showing affection is considered sexual harassment."

"But..but..but.." But his "buts" soon turn in to a soft moan as Harry started to nibble on his ear.

Then his blood froze when he saw a bright flash. He looked up to see McGonagall put what looked like Colin Creevy's camera behind her back.

"This is definitely going in the end of the year slideshow."

"You wouldn't dare!"

She gave him a grin that would make a Slytherin smile seem weak.

"You wanna bet. I need to win my money back from what I lost to Pomfrey anyways."

Snape tried to get up but Harry pushed him back on the couch.

With a smile and a wave and a twinkle from Dumbledore they left.

"Now Sevviepoo you don't have to be ashamed of our love. I mean look what it created." he pointed to Brian. Brian waved at them.

"Now pumpkin we have to talk about what's going to happen to us after I graduate."

"Nothing's happen between us Potter. Other than me sending you a one way ticket to St. Mungos."

Ignoring Snape, Harry continued on.

"The first order of business is that we have to get married."

"I'll be damned I will marry you." he sneered

"The second order of business is that you have to quit your job."

"WHAT!"

"Well sugarbum someone needs to be the stay-at-home-dad. And since you're the one who gave birth to Brian I-"

Snape's face went from angry to horrified.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said since you're the one who gave birth to Brian-"

Before he could finish his statement Snape's head fell in Harry's lap. Harry sighed.

"He could have at least fainted with some dignity instead of looking like he's giving me a blow job."

"Dad! Too much information!" Harry laughed.

He removed Snape's head got out of his lap and laid him down on the couch.

"Well I guess the party's over now." Brian said.

"Too bad because I could have danced all night."

They looked at each other and bust out laughing.


	5. Father and Son Talk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: A Father and Son Talk **

"So what shall we do now?" Brian asked.

"Let's sneak down to the kitchens."

"Sure. Timetravel makes me hungry."

Leaving a sleeping Snape, Harry and Brain sneaked quietly left his room. They didn't see the mischievous smile that crossed his face.

**OoOoOoO**

"So tell me more about the future?" Harry asked biting into a sandwich.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Uh...do I become an Auror."

"Haha. No."

He gaped. "But that's what I want to be. Hell even my NEWTS met the requirements! Why didn't I get in?"

"I didn't say you didn't in. But you didn't become an Auror."

"From what you told me. You said and I quote "I love your Papa so much I couldn't bear to be away from him so long."

Harry stared at his son.

"Was I sober when I told you that?"

Brian laughed. "Yes Dad you were sober. You also said that even if you did become an Auror, you would quit when we came along."

"What? We?"

"Uh yea Dad. My little sister. Iris. Dad you were there in the infirmary when I mentioned her."

"No I wasn't. I didn't come in until you started talking about your birth."

"Oh."

"Well, how is she? Is she okay? Is she healthy?"

"Yeah yeah she's fine. She's 5 and pure Slytherin."

"Just like her Papa huh."

Brian nodded. "Just like her Papa."

"So what do I become?"

"The DADA teacher. When you taught Dumbledore's Army you enjoyed it. Plus you were close to Papa. You guys couldn't be seperated."

Harry nodded. " I didn't think that kind of romance exist. I mean with Ginny sometimes I would feel smothered and would have to leave the dorms just have space. She's always clinging to me." He closed his tightly thinking of Ginny and her betrayal.

"You and Papa give each other space. But we all know that you guys are the strongest together. You and Papa glow when together.

"Yeah?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah. And don't worry about the red-headed whore. She'll get what's coming to her. I know you love her Dad, but she never loved you. I'm sorry to say. She only wanted your money...and sex. "

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

"But think about it. If you stayed with her, there would have been no "me"."

Harry chuckled. "True. I barely known you two hours and I feel like I couldn't bear to not ever see you again."

Brian smiled.

"So what happens to my friends and everyone else?"

"Well you know Aunt Mione and Ron?"

Harry put his hand up to silence him.

"I already know. They get married and have kids. Ron works and the joke shop and Mione does something in the ministry."

Brian raised his eyebrow at his dad. "You think you're such a smartass Dad but HA! Guess again!"

"What? They don't marry?"

"No! They're not even together in my time."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "No fucking way! Those two are meant to be!"

"Well obviously they're not if they're not together."

"Then what happens?"

"For starters they break up a few weeks after graduation. You knew why but you never told me. But I do have my suspicions. But it definitely changed your friendship with Ron. So it had to be something bad. Something that you couldn't forgive him for. she cried for weeks but Papa sat her down and talked to her."

Harry nearly spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Snape?! Snape talked to Hermione?!"

"Yeah. It took a few weeks but she was able to move on."

"So what happened to her?"

"She actually becomes an Auror. She's now Head over the department now. You and Papa were so proud of her. "Especially Papa, they got close over the years."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. He was like "finally someone I can have intellectual conversations with."

"Whatever. So does she find someone?"

"Yeah she marries Aunt-"

"Aunt!"

"Yes Dad Aunt. She marries Aunt Loony...I mean Luna."

"Hermione marries Luna Lovegood!" Is it me or the world just turns upside down in a few years.

Brian nodded. "They're very happy. They're daughter Allison just started her first year as a Gryffindor." _Upside down indeed._

"What about everyone else?"

"Well Ron marries some girl he met while working at the joke shop. Uncle Seamus and Uncle Dean marry a year after you and Papa. They have a son name Tomas who is a Ravenclaw and Head Boy.

"Tomas?"

"Yeah, it's the Irish version of Thomas which of course was Uncle Dean's last name."

"Ah. That's a perfect name for their son. What about Neville?"

"He marries Uncle Draco."

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY!! THAT'S. NOT. POSSIBLE."

Brian laughed. "It's possible."

"Do they have any kids?" God forbid.

"Yeah they have a son name Franklin, Frank for short, who is of course a Slytherin. And actually good at Potions.

"That's a shock. I can't believe Draco would agree to name his son after Neville's father."

"Actually it was Uncle Draco who named him. He said he wanted his son to be named after someone who sacrificed his life for the greater good. Not a murderer like his father. That's why Frank told me his little sister is going to be name Alice after his grandmother. She's not due to come til 2 months from now.

"Wow. Everyone is so happy."

"Definitely. We're all one big happy family. Not counting Ron and Ginny of course."

Harry nodded. "By the way what happened to Ginny?"

Brian smiled. "She married rich just like she wanted. But it didn't work out. I'm sure you can guess why. She's now working at a muggle restaurant as a waitress."

"Muggle?"

"She couldn't get a job here. She would always get fired or quit. She has kids but her husband got full custody of them. We went to the restaurant she works at last week and she's about 7 months pregnant. But what's so bad is that she doesn't know who the father is. So I heard."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe the girl who is..now was his girlfriend turned out to be such a whore. Even after graduating.

"Well let's go see how Papa is. I'm sure he's woken up by now."

Harry smiled. "Yea lets."

They left the kitchens to go back to Snape's rooms. Probably to torture Snape more. Or so they thought.


	6. Snape Get His Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

SeverusPotterSnape: Brian is 13 years old and a Ravenclaw. It's his little sister Iris that's 5 years old.

**Chapter 6: Snape's Revenge**

Brian and Harry made their way back to Severus' rooms. After knocking on the portrait they were greeted by a grinning Snape.

"Harry. Brian." he greeted them.

Brian and Harry looked at each other and then looked back at Snape dumbstrucked. _Oh shit_.

"Well don't just stand there come in."

They walked into his room and Harry had no choice but to shutter when Snape put his hand on his back. They were greeted with the site of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Uncle Kingsley?"

Kingsley smiled at the boy. "Hello Brian."

"Kingsley what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well I got a fire call from Severus asking for a favor. I had no choice but to say yes."

"What favor?"

"Well Severus told me about Brian and your relationship."

"And?"

"And he decided that you two should get married."

"WHAT!"

"We might as well sweetheart. From your display a little while ago I say that you would be happy about my proposal." Severus smiled

"But..but..but.."

"But what? You told me that we have to get married _pookie_. I say sooner now then later. And little Brian can be our witness."

"I..I.."

"And since you only have a few weeks of school you can move in the dungeons."

Severus went into his study and came back with a velvet box. He opened it up showing two golden bands. There were several runes on them.

Brian gasped. "Those are your wedding bands."

Harry paled.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Severus would you stand to my right. Harry to my left."

Severus stood to his right but Harry kept standing in the middle of the room. Snape took Harry's arm and dragged him to Kingsley's left.

"Now today we here join these two souls Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape to be joined as one. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Harry James Potter to be your bondmate for all eternity."

Harry gulped. "Eternity?"

"I do." Severus answer.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Severus Tobias Snape to be your-"

THUD!

"Dad!" Brian yelled and kneed down to check on his father.

Severus turned to Kingsley. "Thanks for your help Kingsley. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem Severus. It was worth it."

They looked at Brian trying to fan Harry back to consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at his son then at Severus who was smiling...and this time showing his teeth! That was too much for Harry and fainted once again.

Kingsley and Snape looked at each and roared in laughter.


	7. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**

Brian levitated his father to the couch while Snape and Kingsley composed themselves. Well tried to. Brian looked at the two and couldn't do anything but shake his head. He had to admit, it was pretty damn funny. And seeing his Papa smile and laugh was priceless.

"Are you two old women finished cackling yet?"

That made them shut up.

Brian turned back to his father.

"Ennervate!"

Harry woke up from in unconsciousness and turned his eyes to Snape.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Revenge Potter. Obviously you call even when it bit you in the arse." Snape sneered.

"Fuck you Snape!"

"We obviously did precious or he wouldn't be here." Snape said pointing to Brian.

"I'm going to be traumatized for life." Brian muttered standing next to Kingsley.

"God can't you take a joke."

"Has someone ever told you it's never good to tease a snake."

"Well i'm not a Gryffindor for nothing. I like a challenge."

Brian and Kingsley watched as the two bicker on.

"You know they do this at home to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes Iris and I would make popcorn and watch them just like it's television."

"I see."

Tired of hearing his parents go at it he whistled loudly.

"Okay timeout. I think we need to see some things straight here."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Such as what really happens in the future."

"But-"

"What I told you is true Dad but Papa doesn't know anything.

"Okay hold on for a second Brian let me beam."

Harry beamed in delight.

"For the first time in history Snape I know something more than you do. Where's the Daily Prophet when you need them."

"Oh fuck you Potter."

"Uh Snape I think we both know that that will never happen." he said smugly pointing to Brian.

Before Snape could respond...or hex Harry into a million pieces Brian interrupted them.

"Okay Dad Papa sit down."

They reluctantly did.

"So what do you what to know?"

"Like how I ended up with a insolent brat like him?" Snape asked.

Harry glared at him.

"Well you both liked each other anyways and-"

"I DO NOT LIKE POTTER!"

"Well Papa your body language was singing something different when Dad pulled his little prank."

Snape opened his mouth to say something but decided against. _Damn kid. At least he got my brains._

"Dad went through a horrible break up with Ginny after he caught her with someone. You caught him crying in the Astronomy Tower. You tried on comfort him and one thing led to another and..well yeah."

"I don't comfort."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyways you guys became a couple. Dad got accepted in the Auror program but he couldn't stand being away from you. So-"

"We really need to talk about your attachment issues Potter."

"Papa shush!"

"My apologies. Continue with your little story."

"So Grandpa who is Dumbledore asked him to become the DADA teacher. He gladly accepted. Two years after you started dating, Dad proposed to you. You said no."

Snape snorted.

"But then you got on one knee yourself and proposed to him."

"Awww."

"Shut it Kingsley!" Snape said.

Kingsley put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. But by the way his shoulders were shaking. He was really struggling.

"Well you got married and 3 years later I was born. Eight years later Iris was born. You both still work at the school after Grandpa retired, Grandma became Headmistress and you Deputy Headmaster. During the summer all of us including my aunts and uncles travel all around Europe and sometimes the States as well. We're pretty happy."

"Wait a minute? Aunts and Uncles.?"

"Well yeah. There's Aunt Hermione and Aunt-"

"Aunt? Don't you mean Uncle Weasley?"

"Nope. They-"

"What in hell happen to Weasley? I thought they-"

"Papa shut the hell up!"

Harry grinned. Poor Kingsley had to excuse himself to keep from laughing out loud. The price on Snape's face was priceless.

"Anyways yes Aunt Mione marries Aunt Luna."

Snape was about to comment but decided against it.

"They have a daughter. Ron marries some bird he met from the joke shop. Uncle Dean and Uncle Seamus married and have a son. Uncle Draco and Uncle Neville-"

"WHO!?"

"Papa-"

"No no no no no. Draco did not marry Longbottom!"

"Sorry to break it to you Papa but he did."

Snape actually looked like he was going to vomit.

"They have a son and a daughter that's on the way."

Snape could only stare at his son. _Either I'm dreaming or I'm really in hell. _

"Then last but not least there's Uncle Kingsley and Uncle Remus."

Crash!

Harry sighed.

"I'm going to take a guess. Kingsley and Remus aren't together yet."

Brian shook his head.

"Thought so."

"Now I have a request to ask both of you."

"Yes?"

"What."

"I want you guys to go on a date."

Harry and Snape stared at each other. Then at Brian.

"HELL NO!"

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Dad?"

"Brian I know you're a Ravenclaw, but what part of "no" don't you understand?"

"He probably spends too much time with you Potter."

"Whatever. We're not doing it."

"Please?" Brian begged.

No matter how much they tried, they couldn't say no to those green puppy eyes.

"Fine. We'll do it." Snape growled.

Brian exclaimed and hug both his parents and went in the kitchen to revive Kingsley.

"I can't believe we just agree to this." Harry said.

"Yeah but it's hard to say no to someone who has eyes like that."

"So that means you could never say no to me either?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"That's not what I mean Potter." but his blush answered Harry's question.


	8. The Big Date

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Such a pity.

**Chapter 8: The Big Date**

At 8pm and dressed in his best robes, Harry knocked on Snape's door. Their son decided that since his rooms were bigger that the date would take place there. After protesting for ten minutes Snpae finally agreed. He told his friends that he was just going to wander around the castle so he had to take his dress robes and change in the bathroom from the Great Hall. It was only a few seconds before Brian opened the door.

"Hello Dad, please come in."

When Harry walked into the room the first thing he saw was a small table in the middle of the room with a candle in the center. Brian let out a chair for him to sit in.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked sitting in the chair.

"He's still getting ready."

A second later Snape came out of his bedroom wearing green robes. To Harry it's not that Snape didn't look dashing but it was odd to see him in anything but black.

"Snape."

"Potter."

All of a sudden Harry started so snicker a bit. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"And pray tell what is so funny Potter?"

"You just look like you can be Seamus' lucky charm."

"At least i'm not the size of a leprechaun. Grown much Potter?" Snape sneered.

Before Harry could retort he was interrupted by Brian.

"Gentlemen you are here on a date not at a fight so cool it."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Now i'll be back the appetizers should be ready." Brian said and left for the kitchen.

"So Potter why are you wearing dress robes from the children's section?"

"Your son dressed me."

"Oh so he's my son when he dresses you up like an idiot."

"Yes because by the looks of what you're wearing; you have no taste."

"Gentlemen! This suppose to be a romantic dinner!" Brian said putting some chips down on the table.

"Romantic?! Snape have you been giving my son something to drink before I got here?"

"No Potter, part of his brain is mush just like his father's."

"Wow Snape. You are so funny." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just eat guys, dinner should be ready in a minute."

"So Potter what hasn't Brian told me yet that I know he told you?" Snape said reaching for a chip.

"Well.."

"Yes?"

"You and Hermione become good friends."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

"Me and the Know-It-All?"

"Her name is Hermione." Harry growled.

"And please tell me why did I ever become friends with her?" Snape sneered.

"Well from what Brian told me. You said that you can finally have intellectual debates with someone." Harry said reaching for a chip.

Snape nodded.

"That is true. Being married to you I probably need Miss Granger to keep my brain from becoming mush with your much talk of Quidditch." Snape said picking up another chip.

"Well Snape from what I heard you are a fan of the Chudley Cannons."

Snape stop in mid chew.

"Who told you that?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"What!?"

"Well not exactly tell me. I overheard her talking about Qudditch to Dumbledore and she mentioned it." Harry said.

"Minnie told me she wouldn't tell anyone." he muttered.

Harry stared at Snape.

"Minnie?!"

Snape looked at Harry.

"You call Professor McGonagall "Minnie"?

Snape began to blush.

"Wow Snape I didn't think you would have a soft side." he laughed.

"I do not have a soft side! It's just a nickname. She's like a mother to me."

"Awww."

"Shut it!"

Harry laughed.

"You're so cute when you blush."

That just made Snape blush harder.

"I'm not cute Potter."

Before Harry could respond Brian told them that dinner was ready. Several house elfs came out bowls of various things. There was steak, mash potatoes and gravy, peas, corn, a chocolate cake for dessert, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Is this a romantic dinner or a buffet?" Harry asked looking at all the food.

"Who knows. I think Brian went a little overboard."

After an elf set their plates and goblets down, they helped themselves.

**OoOoOoO**

Once they began eating, small talk went out the window. They were too engulfed in their food. Or maybe they just had a lot on their minds about the information that was revealed to them yesterday. During the middle of dinner Harry became bored with all the silence.

And a bored Harry is never a good thing. He gathered a scoop of mash potatoes.

"Snape?"

He looked up from his food.

SPLAT!

Snape grabbed the potatoes from his face into his hand. Then looked at Potter in shock.

Harry gave him a smile.

"You think that's funny do you?" Snape hissed.

"Uh..yeah."

"I'll show you what's funny." he said calmly.

Snape grabbed the bowl of peas and threw it in Harry's face.

Harry gasped.

"You bastard!"

"Don't start something you can't finish Potter."

And then the food fighting began. By the time it was over, Snape's rooms were covered in food. Harry had potatoes,peas and pumpkin juice all over him. And the gravy...well you don't where Snape put the gravy. Let's just say that Harry wont be walking straight. Snape was covered with mash potatoes, corn, and all of the most of the chocolate cake. Brian came in and looked at the damage. Brian came from the kitchen and gaped at the damage.

"You guys are so childish! You're my parents not little kids! Grow up for once!"

He stormed back in the kitchen.

Both Snape and Harry stood there in silence as the door closed behind him. They looked at each other and bust out laughing.

"He's such a little brat." Harry said.

"Well he does take after his dad." Snape said.

He wiped some of the cake off Snape's face.

"You look ridiculous."

"Well you don't exactly look like a good catch yourself."

Snape took his wand from his robes and performed a cleaning charm on both he and Harry and his rooms.

"Let's take a walk by the lake. There's a full moon out tonight."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"And pray tell how are you going to go anywhere without you being caught?"

Harry took something from his pocket and unshrinked it. It was his Invisibility cloak.

Snape rolled. "Of course."

Harry put his cloak over his head and then opened it up.

"Shall we?"

Snape sighed. "What the hell." He slipped underneath with Harry and walked out the door.

Peaking through the kitchen door Brian gave a smile of victory.

**OoOoOoO**

"How about we play a game?" Harry asked as they walked towards the lake.

"And what does this idiotic game consist of?"

Harry took his cloak and shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"Well we ask each other questions and we have to answer truthfully."

Snape nodded in understanding.

"Fine but no embarrassing questions Potter."

"Damn. And I wanted to see you squirm to."

"Whatever. Ask your damn question."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

Snape blushed.

"Um..well.."

"Yes?"

Snape muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I said since your 5th year."

"I was only 15."

Snape groaned. "Gee thanks Potter now I feel like a pedophile."

"Haha. Sorry."

"Okay my turn. Why are..were you dating Ginny Weasley?"

"I liked her. And she was a great to me or so I thought."

"Yeah she also is "great" to everyone else in Hogwarts."

"You knew?" asked Harry.

"Of course I did. I caught her in the Room of Requirement with some Ravenclaw."

"Ugh! Well from what Brian told me that she married rich. But her husband found out her cheating ways and they divorced. He got custody of their kids while she now works at a muggle restaurant and is seven months pregnant with no clue who the father is"

"Ah. Well it's my go."

"You just had your turn."

"No after I told you I knew of Miss Weasley's infidelity you asked me "you knew?"

"Oh. Well ask away."

"Why are you accepting this? I thought someone such as you would be fighting tooth and nail to make sure "we" would never happen."

Harry crossed his arms and looked down. When he looked up he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Even though I have only known Brian for 2 days, I don't think I could ever be without him. He's perfect. He's smart, witty, and cunning and I couldn't have asked for a better son. And then there's Iris. Our little girl and a perfect Slytherin like her Papa. I haven't met her but she's already taken my heart. We both had a hard life Severus. This is our chance to finally have the life we want. Brian told me whenever we are together that we just glow. And we have people out there that love and care for us. I want to be happy Severus and I know you do as well. We deserve this."

Snape took Harry into his arms and held him. Harry was right he thought. He has had a hard life. He doesn't even remember the last time he was happy. He lived in an abusive home and because of the Maurders, Hogwarts was no better. He wanted this. He need this.

"I think it's time for you to return to your dorms Mr.Potter."

"Harry."

"What?"

"I prefer you to call me Harry. We do have my kids you know."

"Very well...Harry."

He reluctantly let him go.

"Aren't you going to give me a goodnite kiss?"

Snape stared at him.

"Very well."

Severus put his arms and lowered his head for a kiss. The kiss turn deeper when Harry put his arms around his neck. They finally let up gasping for air.

"Now that's what I call a goodnite kiss." Harry commented.

"Yes, now go to bed."

"Yeah yeah yeah." And Harry turned around to walk but stopped suddenly with a grin on his face and turned back to Snape.

"Severus do you have your wand with you?"

"Yes why?"

Before he knew it he was being pushed and fell in the lake. When he came back to the surface he was greeted by a smiling Harry.

"Goodnite Dark Prince." he snickered and made a beeline for the castle.

Snape watched as Harry ran as if a werewolf was chasing him. He was in so much shock there was only thing he could do.

He laughed.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home**

Harry put the last of his things in his trunk. Three weeks have came and gone as it was now time to say goodbye to his peers. He will spend a year as an apprentice under Remus Lupin who has taken the DADA position for next year until he was ready. Things has changed for Harry and Severus during those three weeks and for the better. Of course in public they were still hated each other, but in private was filled with lot of holding hands, hugging, and of course..snogging. As he pack, he knew that Severus is reorganizing his rooms for his arrival. He frown when he thought of their son. Brian has been acting a little down in the dumps. He swore he was fine but he knew something was wrong. Call it a father's intuition or something.

He broke up a few days after his date with Severus. But before he started his new life, he wanted that bitch to pay. Who would have known his biggest fan would be such a big help? He still couldn't get the laughter out of head from that morning three weeks ago.

_"Harry may I speak to you for a moment..in private." he said looking at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny was looking at him with a deathly glare. They all just left the Great Hall for dinner._

_"Sure let's go to the Room of Requirement."_

_After closing the door to the ROR he turned his attention to the boy. He was nervous and kept rubbing the back of his hand with his palm. Harry sat down in a chair across the empty fireplace._

_"Are you okay?"_

_The boy shook his head. "I'm so sorry Harry! She begged me not to tell you! She even paid me!"_

_"Calm down. What are you talking about?"_

_He handed him a big envelope. Curiously he opened it. To say shocked was an understatement._

_"Oh my God!"_

_"I couldn't take it anymore! You deserved better. There was a rumor going around that as soon as you finished your training, you are going to propose to her."_

_Harry looked at the boy astonished._

_"Colin.."_

_There in his hand were hundreds of moving photographs of Ginny in compromising positions with various students at Hogwarts. Some were taken in the ROR and others were taken in the various blokes' dorm room since they weren't allowed in the girl's dorms._

_"How did you?"_

_"Well let's just say i'm pretty good at charms. Are you upset?"_

_Harry shook his head. "No Colin i'm not. This was what I was looking for."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well I knew she was cheating on me, but I had no evidence to confront her with." Then his Slytherin smile retuned to his face._

_"Colin can you do me a big favor. If you get in trouble i'll take full blame."_

_"Sure i'll do anything."_

_"Okay he's the plan."_

_(The Next Morning at Breakfast)_

_Harry decided to wait fifteen minutes before class started to reveal his little surprise to Ginny. With a muttered spell the whole Great Hall's wall was covered in obscene pictures Ginny. Even at the back of the Head Table was covered in pictures. Even though there was gasps, laughs, and yells from girls whose boyfriends were in the pictures, Harry kept eating his breakfast. But he did steal a glance to the Head Table and he could see Severus and Dumbledore trying to hold each other up from laughing so hard. From what he learned of Severus, there were only a few things that broke his stoic expression. McGonagall had a disapproving look on her face but the amusement in her eyes gave her away. Madam Pomfrey was laughing her ass off. He looked towards his friends. Hermione threw a disgusted face Ginny's way. Dean and Seamus jaws couldn't drop any lower. Neville actually got up and moved away from her. And Ron? He was pissed!_

_"Who did this? WHO DID THIS?" he screamed._

_No one answered him._

_Harry finally looked up at Ginny's mortified face._

_"Ginny is there something you want to tell me." he said calmly._

_Everyone quieted down when they heard his voice._

_"Harry..I."_

_"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any excuses! I know you've been cheating on me. I just didn't want you to know just yet."_

_"How?"_

_"I have my sources."_

_"Harry-"_

_"But Harry put his hand up to quiet her."_

_"You know Ginny, I don't hate you. Hell I don't even dislike you. You're not even worth it."_

_He picked up his things and to leave the Great Hall. But before he could reach the door he heard a clapping. He turned around to see surprisingly Draco Malfoy standing up clapping. This was followed by the rest of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and finally, the Gryffindors. He smiled at them and walked out the door._

**OoOoOoO**

Harry smiled at the memory. After being disowned the Gryffindor Tower and the amount of threats that was coming from her "clients" girlfriends, she withdrew from the school. Brian ran in the dorm.

"Dad come on! Your graduation is about to start in 30 minutes. Everybody is lining it up!"

"Alright alright i'm going."

**OoOoOoO**

"Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore announced. There was a thunderous shouts and claps heard around the pitch. He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand as he gave him his diploma. He stopped by Kingsley Shacklebolt who also had his Sonorous spell on.

"Harry James Potter, on behave of The Ministry and the Wizarding World itself. I present to you the First Order Class of Merlin. Congratulations."

Harry beamed and shook his hand. As Dumbledore called other names, Harry continued to shake the rest of the professors' hand until he came to Severus Snape.

"Snape."

He held out his hand. Severus took it and shook it.

"Potter."

With a smile and a final squeeze he left for his seat.

After the ceremony was over, he went to find his son. He was startled when someone jumped in his arms.

"Congratulations Dad!"

Harry held tight to his son.

"Thanks son. Why don't you go and find your father so you wont get lost."

Brian laughed.

"I'm 13 Dad I know my way around Hogwarts. I studied the Marauder's Map for years."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Well be careful."

Brian nodded and left towards the castle. He stopped by the bathroom towards beside the Great Hall. Brian searched through his pockets until he found what he was looking for...the time tuner.

"I think twenty turns should do it." He was about to start until a voice interrupted him.

"Brian?"

Brian looked up to see his Grandfather.

"I have to go back."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Did you say goodbye to your parents?"

Brian shook his head.

"No. It's too hard."

"I bet it is." He gave Brian a final hug.

"Be safe."

Brian nodded, wiping his tears away.

"I will."

With a final smile Dumbledore disappeared in the Great Hall. Wiping his eyes once again he turned the time tuner. Before he knew it rush was over. He peaked in the Great Hall to see his Dad at the table closer to the Head Table.

_"What Mione! You scared the shit out of me!"_

_"We've been trying to get your attention-"_

Brian quickly left. He didn't have enough time so he ran quickly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was abandoned as usual.

He took out his wand and said the cantation.

_Palauta minut nykyhetkeeni_

With the flick of his wand a portal opened. After stepping through he saw himself in the living room disappear. After a big sigh of relief he quickly took off the timeturner in the drawer.

"Brian!"

He looked up to see his dad coming from the kitchen.

"Brian i've been calling you for 5 minutes."

"Sorry Dad I zoned out for little while."

"Ah. I see. Well go wash up for dinner, the whole family is on it's way." Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin-Shacklebolt came through the floo.

"See? Now go wash up."

Brian smiled and quickly went upstairs. _It's good to be home._

Harry watched his son walk upstairs knowingly. He opened the drawer and took out the time tuner. _When will he ever learn._

**The End**

**Well that's it people. If you want to know exactly how Severus and Harry fell in love without Brian's help. Read Comfort in the Astronomy Tower.**

**Big Thanks to Miss Zane for correcting my finnish. **


End file.
